The present invention relates to a light energy concentrating device preferable for use in transmitting light energy to a distant place, namely an integrated construction of a large number of optical conductor cables, and a connected construction of a large number of optical fibers and an optical conductor rod.
The present applicant has previously proposed various methods and apparatuses in which solar rays are focused by a lens or the like and guided into an optical conductor cable and those solar rays are transmitted through it onto an optional desired place for use in illumination or for other purposes.
In order to realize such a technical feat as described above i.e. the optical conductor cable being used for transmitting solar rays focused by a lens, onto a desired place, if quartz glass of the smallest light attenuation constant is used as the optical conductor cable, it will make the cost for producing it very high and thereby discourage potential users from purchasing it. proposed various methods and apparatuses in which solar rays are focused by a lens or the like and guided into an optical fiber and those solar rays are then transmitted through the optical conductor rod onto an optional desired place for use in illumination or for other purposes.
A large number of lenses of approximately 4 cm in diameter are used therein. Solar rays focused by each lens are guided into an optical fiber, the light-receiving edge of which is positioned at the focal point of the respective lenses. Light rays passing through a large number of the optical fibers are completely guided into a single optical conductor rod and then transmitted through the optical conductor rod onto an optional desired place.
However, in such a case, there exists no adequate means for connecting a large number of optical fibers with a single optical conductor rod.